Fantasies
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Pretending they are in our world is a sad thing to do.


Don't worry, it's not me.

* * *

It was an ordinary scene, just a bunch of high school kids lumped in an uneven crowd. And like most of these scenarios, there was one loner hanging outside earshot of the lively chatter. Just one loner.

"Why are you by yourself?"

She looked over to see Robin leaning against the wall, watching her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I..." she muttered.

"But there is no need for that, is it? After all, we're here. We're all here." Robin smiled. The other Strawhats materialized around her and gathered around the girl, laughing and cheering like the were having a party.

"Kanpai!" Luffy shouted, holding up a mug that had appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

"Come, join us." Robin held out a slender hand invitingly.

"Kanpai..." the girl whispered, raising an empty fist to the cold autumn wind.

-X-

"If you take the dividend and the exponent from the denominator..." the teacher droned, scribbling on the whiteboard with loud squeaks.

The girl sighed and looked to her side. Beth was whispering to Joanna, giggling behind their textbooks. Manny was throwing crumpled up notebook paper at Nick. Everyone had their distractions.

"Che. Math is boring as hell." Zoro said, leaning back in the cold plastic chair beside the girl. He scowled at the teacher and yawned.

"It is..."

"You get this stuff, don't you? Huh." Zoro glanced at the girl, waiting expectantly.

"Yeah. I think I do." the girl muttered.

"Of course." Zoro let a tiny grin slip out.

-X-

Another ordinary scene. Another loner.

"Hey, don't you wanna sit with us?" Emma called to the girl who was hunched over a sandwich and thermos. There was no response. Emma shrugged and turned back to her own table.

The girl took no notice. She was talking to Sanji.

"Shitty cafeteria food." the chef grimaced, poking the steamed vegetables with a fork distastefully.

"But it's healthy, at least!" Chopper said, bouncing up and down.

"I'll make you a better meal when you get home, 'kay?" Sanji asked, wrinkling his nose at the steaming food.

The girl laughed softly, oblivious to everything around her outside her private little world.

-X-

"Gregor Mendel, the father of..."

The girl sighed for the umpteenth time that day and gazed at the door.

It opened, and Nami entered the classroom.

"Aw, the hell are you doing here? Come on, we've got treasure to find!" Nami said excitedly, grabbing the girl's arm and yanking her up to her feet.

"Punnet Squares and genetics when you apply..."

"Treasure?" she whispered.

"Yeah! Come on!" Nami said impatiently. The girl jumped up and flew out the door with Nami.

She flipped a page in her textbook, blinked, and turned her attention back to the lecture.

The door remained closed.

-X-

"Come on, people, run! Run!" the coach yelled to the lagging students trudging around the track.

Antonio and Monica jogged past the girl, huffing and talking to each other.

"Oi! Don't slow down yet!" Franky said loudly, leaping up beside her.

"-huff- too tired... -huff-"

"Come on? Where's that super attitude of yours?" Franky waved his arms. Amanda sprinted right through him, but Franky didn't notice.

"Slowpoke! Wahaha!" Usopp yelled, dashing by them with the speed of a cheetah. Franky flashed a thumbs up and ran after him.

"W-wait up! -huff-" the girl laughed, stumbling a bit.

Jennifer gave her a funny look as she jogged by.

-X-

"Ne, whassa matter?" Luffy picked his nose, walking beside her.

She passed by Toby, but he hardly glanced at her.

"Nothing..."

"Yohoho. Just as what is in my head. Skull joke!" Brook popped up, his afro wiggling in the breeze.

"Great day today, huh?" Usopp whistled, hands folded behind his head.

"Super. I can't find the Sunny, though." Franky frowned.

"Eh, I'm sure it's around somewhere." Sanji shrugged, cigarette balanced between his lips.

"Like the curly-brow would know." Zoro scoffed.

"No fighting!" Nami shouted.

"You guys..." Chopper whimpered.

The girl giggled. These were her friends.

"But perhaps it's time to face reality?" Robin looked at her sadly.

"No..."

"Living in fantasy will never do." Robin said as the partying Strawhats around her slowly faded.

"I don't want to!"

"Even if it is your choice, not everything can go as desired."

And she was standing on the sidewalk alone, an empty wind blowing around her. She sighed and continued her way home, feet dragging along the concrete.

Another ordinary scene.


End file.
